We Meet Again
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Ellie Nash is an elementary school teacher while Craig Manning is a successful singer/song writer. WARNING: Kind of dark... Futurefic. Crellie.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello people who are reading this! This is a new fic I wrote today while watching Degrassi. It's different from my normal style of writing. (Out of my comfort zone) I am a huge Crellie fan, and I guarantee this will be a Crellie fic. I'm going to update all of the chapters tonight so I don't keep you guys waiting. Please enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>Craig hopped down the stage and noticed a girl standing in front of the stage by herself. Though he knew that Yvette was backstage, and he decided to talk the girl in front of the stage.<p>

"Hey you know, this isn't the best way to meet celebrities." Craig joked in a stern voice. The girl turned around and looked at him with her big green eyes. He couldn't help but smile. "Ellie! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come to see a concert? Am I breaking a new law or something?" Ellie asked sarcastically. Craig moved closer until he was arms length away from Ellie.

Craig just stared into Ellie's eyes and the world began to melt into mush around them. Ellie stared back into his hazel eyes and smiled warmly at him. As the world melted, they walked closer until a tight embrace resulted.

"Craig!" Yvette called. As soon as Craig heard Yvette's voice, the world bounced back to normal and Ellie became nothing but another ordinary girl to him. He gave her a weak smile and said, "Nice seeing you here. Did you enjoy the show?"

"I loved it." Ellie replied with a small, fake smile. The slight tint of disappointment was obvious, but she still tried to hold it down.

Craig ignored the disappointment in her voice and said, "Well, I've gotta jet. Can't have Yvette waiting for too long." He tried holding down his own disappointment as he walked out the door. When he held it for her, their hands brushed. Just that brush caused electric jolts to go through their bodies.

The two waved to each other and exited the building. Craig got into his Ferrari and kissed Yvette on the cheek. She giggled as he whispered sweet nothingness in her ear and they drove off.

Ellie was once again sucked into the world of singleness in her Acura MDX that she saved for years up for. She wished she got kissed on her cheek. The only kiss she got was of the cold wind blowing into her car. The cold kiss of wind brushed against her skin and she shivered as goose bumps spread across her skin. Ellie Nash knew that Craig Manning and she are part of two different worlds. She was an elementary teacher that struggled to make ends meet most months after paying the rent, while he is recognized everywhere he goes and can spend his money anywhere without care. She shut the door and bolted her head down on to the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you liked it. Please review! (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is the second chapter! Please enjoy reading it. The fact that this fic doesn't have trans-fat is just the cherry on top! XD_**

**_I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"Okay class! Don't forget to do problems 1 through 4 on that worksheet." Ellie told her class. <em>What's the use<em>, she thought. _They're not going to listen._ The final bell had just rung and the students of her class ran out the door like prisoners being released, and ignored Ellie's last comment. She sighed as she walked over to her desk and began to correct papers.

Ellie heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ellie said monotonously.

"Ready to go, El?" Ellie's best friend Marco asked.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my keys." Ellie told her best friend. Ellie opened the drawer where her keys resided during the daytime. That's when she saw an old-fashioned letter opener. She grabbed it in her hand along with her keys and plopped them into her purse. She noticed that Marco was watching the fish in the tank and sighed in her head.

"I think one of them is dead." Marco said without turning around, breaking the silence.

Ellie sighed. It was the fourth time this week that a fish had died. She kind of envied the fish as she dropped it in her classroom sink and ran the disposal.

Ellie and Marco walked out and Ellie shut the lights and locked the door. The two walked into Ellie's car and she drove them to their condo.

Now that Paige had moved to England to peruse her career in business and Griffin moved to Ohio, it was just Marco and Ellie who shared the condo. It was nice that it wasn't so cramped anymore, but they kind of missed listening to the different stories. Now that both worked at the same elementary school, news didn't actually sound like news.

The two were watching a movie when Ellie thought of the letter opener she shoved in her purse earlier that day. Just when Ellie heard Marco snore softly in his sleep, she gently moved his legs off of her and grabbed her purse and brought it into the bathroom.

Ellie was sober of cutting for over 15 years now. She took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. She really wanted to feel the letter opener digging through her now woundless flesh. Before she could do anything to control herself, she saw the opener in her right hand she dragged it across her skin. Ellie watched as just in that one cut, blood dribbled out. She began to feel the rush of adrenaline once again, just like she did 15 years ago.

"ELEANOR NASH. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ellie dropped the sharp object on the ground and heard a 'clink' as it hit the bathroom tiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Now, take a peek at Craig's life. _****_I don't own Degrassi or Giorgio Armani._**

* * *

><p>Craig had no escape to his "life." That is, if someone can call it that. There was no one in his life that could understand how he actually felt and no one who he can actually relate to. At the current moment, Craig was lost in thought in a nightclub with Yvette, who was flirting with a bartender while in his arm. Craig let go and walked out the door. Fans screamed his name as he got to his car.<p>

Thirty minutes later Craig watched in his car, as Yvette tottered in her designer stilettos over to his Ferrari. All Craig wanted was some alone time, but Yvette came into his car and gave him a wet kiss on his lips. She smelled heavily of men's cologne, and he knew that this distinct smell didn't belong to him. He smirked a little and Yvette nervously applied a fresh, thick layer of lip-gloss.

The couple arrived at a party for the latest Giorgio Armani clothing line. Armani himself wasn't there but his models were. Though the models were pretty and flirtatious at him, Craig didn't care. He just took a seat on a white couch with a martini in his hand. He watched as models came and went. He just watched the people. Yvette was obviously enjoying herself and she went into a closet with a stranger.

Craig wondered why he was even with her. He questioned this a lot lately and tonight; he was questioning himself more than ever. Craig saw people standing along a bar sniffing up powder up their noses and single people who were drinking their life away. Craig asked definitely asked for a diet Coke. The bartender just winked and gave him a bag of white powder and a straw. Craig didn't do this stuff in three years. However, being alone after his date ditched him made Craig feel like a loser. He thought, _what the heck. I'm not going to go anywhere special after this…_ and he began sniffing. And sniffing. _And sniffing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Did you like it? Reviews anyone?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey! This is the final chapter of this fic! Please enjoy, and thank you for reading! Just having people read this means a lot to me!**_

_**I still don't own Degrassi. **_

* * *

><p>Marco was holding Ellie as she cried and cried. She soiled his shirt, but he didn't mind. Ellie cried so hard that Marco felt Ellie shake. The cuts stopped bleeding a while ago. She didn't cut herself too deep this time.<p>

Ellie stopped crying after a while.

"Thanks Marco. I know I can count on you. I love you. You know that?" Ellie whispered softly into Marco's ear.

"I know." Marco replied.

Ellie cleaned herself up and Marco changed his shirt. The two bade each other a good night and went on into their separate bedrooms. However, neither of them could sleep. They just felt in the back of their mind that something was going to happen. So both of them just lied on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Ellie was counting the cracks, while Marco was making imaginary pictures in his mind with the cracks on the ceiling.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Marco and Ellie both heard the door. They both cautiously crawled out of their beds.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNCOK._

The knocking grew impatient and louder. Ellie and Marco both looked at each other before Marco opened the door.

"It's about time you two opened the door!" Craig yelled. Two police officers were holding Craig by the arms with a blank expression.

"Does this scum bag belong to you two?" the female police officer asked in a bored tone.

Marco sighed and nodded reluctantly. "What did he do this time?"

"Mr. Manning here was driving under the influence. Isn't that right?" the male police officer sneered.

"You know… I was just buzzed." Craig answered. However, Ellie and Marco smelled the odor of alcohol and knew he was more than buzzed. They exchanged glances. Ellie took Craig into their humble condo as Marco talked with the police officers.

Ellie gave Craig some pajamas he could wear and let him sleep on her bed. He fell fast asleep and she tiptoed back out to the living room.

"Goodbye, officers." Marco said. Ellie sensed some anger in his voice, however he did a fine job covering it. He closed the door and slid down on to the floor. Ellie walked over to find a ticket in his trembling hands.

"You did a good thing today, babe." Ellie told Marco as she gave him a hug as she took a seat beside him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. They sat together like that for a while and looked down at the ticket.

"Wow. $500." Ellie observed. She sighed and both she and Marco went into Marco's room to sleep.

_BRRRRRIINNNG!_

Marco's alarm went off way too soon for the both of them. Ellie woke up in Marco's arms. She felt safe in them. Marco grunted in his sleep, and then opened his bloodshot eyes.

Ellie arose like a zombie and walked out of Marco's room and went on with her morning routine.

Marco walked into Ellie's room check in on Craig. Craig was still sleeping. However, I noticed that he was scratching himself a lot and kept pulling on the blanket. Marco also saw that he was shivering. _Crystal meth_, Marco thought.

Ellie poked her head through the door and said, "Marco. Breakfast is ready."

Marco followed Ellie out into the kitchen and they ate their pancakes.

"El, I'm going to call in sick today." Marco told Ellie.

"Alright. Do you have sub plans I can give to the substitute?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. I'll write them down write now." Marco responded.

After doing the dishes, Ellie grabbed the sub plans. "Wow. 'Bill Nye for all classes'." She read out loud. Marco just chuckled and went off to take of Craig.

Ellie gave the sub plans and she went into her own class. The day went by very quickly for Ellie that day. Everything seemed like a blur.

Ellie got home and saw an exhausted Marco asleep on their couch. The TV was on. She was not surprised to see that SpongeBob was on. Marco's favorite show, Ellie thought. Ellie got a spare blanket from a closet and tucked Marco in. She kissed Marco's forehead and left to check on Craig.

Craig woke up as Ellie walked in.

"Oh, good afternoon sleepy head!" Ellie said to him. Craig smiled weakly at the sight of Ellie. Ellie opened a window and a breeze caused her hair to flow. Craig thought that she was the most beautiful thing ever. Despite the fact that he was freezing, he enjoyed the breeze.

Ellie walked over to where Craig was and gave him a hug. Craig felt very safe in her arms. Suddenly, Craig's phone beeped. Craig picked up his Blackberry off of the bedside table and read the text.

_BRAKIN UP W/ U. H8 U NOW. –Yvette_

Ellie glimpsed at the text and expected to see Craig's face to be sad. However, he looked relieved.

He leaned in once more, and their lips touched. Their lips locked and they kissed.

"I love you, El. You're the only girl for me." Craig whispered as he hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So... happy ending... Did you like it? Sorry if it felt really rushed... Thank you so much for reading! Review please? _**


End file.
